


Loki/Reader- The Way I See It (Oneshot Fluff)

by orphan_account



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Feelings, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Soulmates, best friend - Freeform, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick insight on the feelings Loki has for you.</p>
<p>Loki P.O.V</p>
<p>Fluff <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki/Reader- The Way I See It (Oneshot Fluff)

The sunlight peeking through the blinds is what woke me up. If it was up to me, I would have added drapes to block the sun. However, it’s her room. So she could do what she wants. 

I pulled your body closer, embracing the warmth radiating off of you. I wish I could stay like this with you.. Forever. 

Sadly, she’s not immortal.

Sigh.

She fell asleep in my arms last night. In fact, it was starting to become a nightly ordeal. 

She has nightmares a lot from when she was with Hydra. I am the only one who cares to listen to her. I care about her. 

Some might see her as a “messed up” individual. 

I think she’s beyond unique. 

She’s absolutely perfect to me. 

I peeked down at you as you slept. I liked watching how calmly you slept when I was around. It meant that your nightmares went away. 

It meant that I have such a big impact on you, that I can make you feel safe. 

A monster.. Making you feel safe. 

How ironic. 

Everyone who has ever known me cast me out. They didn’t want anything to do with me. 

But then you came into my life. You defended me. You actually tried to understand me. 

And for that I only wish to give you one thing. 

My heart. 

Loki reached over to the bedside and picked up a necklace he hid from you. He slid it the dainty gold heart around your neck. 

He then leaned his head back onto the pillows and fell back asleep. 

With a smile on his face.


End file.
